


Anyone Perfect Must Be Lying

by belmanoir



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray kind of likes how Vecchio's a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone Perfect Must Be Lying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lj comm=ds_snippets. One of my all-time favorite Ray/Ray songs! Beta'd by snoopypez.

_Anything plain can be lovely, anything loved can be lost_  
 _Maybe I lost my direction, what if our love is the cost?_  
 _Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost  
_ _Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost._

"Falling for the First Time," the Barenaked Ladies

 

Ray really did love Fraser. He misses him, misses him like he missed Stella. He even misses how goddamn perfect he was, how he knew everything and could do everything and when he was behind you it felt like being bulletproof. He misses the way Fraser gleamed in the sun.

But--he always knew that that wasn't real. Or, it was real and it wasn't. But he always knew it was part that Fraser thought he should be like that. What Ray didn't realize was that it was part to camouflage a set of screaming neuroses that make Vecchio look like a fucking Stepford wife. And that Fraser was never, ever, gonna let him help with that.

Anyway, he kind of likes how Vecchio's a mess. How when he runs to keep up with Ray, he sweats and pants and grabs his side but keeps going anyway. One time Ray almost falls off a roof and Vecchio catches him, and he can see Vecchio struggling to support his weight, can see Vecchio eying the fall. When they're facing down some punk with a gun and Vecchio puts up his hands and starts talking, he's not trying to talk the kid down. He's trying to draw his fire, and they both know it.

Vecchio's no superhero. He's just a guy. He knows he could get hurt protecting Ray, and he does it anyway.


End file.
